Ice
by Mikki Warner
Summary: It can be hard teaching your boyfriend new tricks. ZaTr


Title: Ice  
Rating: T  
Explanation: This takes place during the chapter in my AU story Before You Know It when ZIM learns how to ice skate. Tak is a figure skater so she's already quite good. Red and Purple are in here too but they'll only be mentioned a handful of times.  
Summary: It can be hard teaching your boyfriend new tricks.  
Tis a oneshot.  
Story told in third person.

* * *

**Prologue by Tak:**

I'm sorry. I couldn't help but laugh when you fell on your rear again. It was just so cute how you squeaked when you landed and pouted wanting to give up. But I won't let you. You're not giving up. Not on my watch.

**Story:**

"I don't like this, Tak." ZIM held tightly onto his girlfriend not wanting to fall again.

"Come on, ZIM. It's like walking but with every step you take you glide a few feet. Nothing to it."

"Easy for you to say. You've been doing this since you were three." ZIM squealed as he went crashing down to the ice again. Tak rolled her eyes, offering a hand to help him back up.

"You have hockey skates on?" Tak asked. ZIM nodded.

"Yes. Just bought them. I'm joining the hockey team remember?"

"Yes, I do actually. I'm just curious to see if you'll learn to skate before the season rolls around."

"Purple will be teaching me on his days off." ZIM said, looking about him at the ice arena. "But he explains things funny, so teach me the basics." ZIM demanded. Tak lifted a hairless brow at his command.

"Okay, babe. First, just take a step." Tak instructed, skating backwards as she held onto both of her boyfriend's hands, whom was skating forward. ZIM did, wobbling like he was just learning to walk. "Now take another." ZIM took one more unsteady step forward. "Good. Keep doing that till you get the hang of it-" Tak cut herself off when ZIM toppled backwards, falling in his butt. Tak chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me when I'm vulnerable!" ZIM whined. When she wouldn't cease in her laughter ZIM became irritated. After awhile a smug look crossed his features. He reached up and grabbed Tak's wrist and yanked her down. She gasped when she fell over and landed on top of ZIM.

"Ugh! You moron!" Now ZIM was laughing. "It's not funny." ZIM ignored her continuing in his hilarity. Tak rolled her eyes again then grinned when she came up with a perfect plan to get him to shut up. "I'll just have to shut you up myself." Tak said, half lidding her eyes. She then brushed her lips over his. ZIM stopped sniggering abruptly at the gesture. Tak smirked. "Gooood boy." ZIM blushed.

"I-is that it?" He asked. Tak shook her head, leaning over him.

"There is so much more where that came from." She hissed. Tak cupped his jaw, pinching to urge his mouth open ever so slightly. The tips of his perfectly white teeth gleamed underneath the overhead lights. His bright, magenta, eyes were wide with wonder of what Tak was going to do next. "You're all mine." Tak bent her head down to press her lips against his. Despite the chilly ice on his buttocks, ZIM seemed to melt. He rested his weight on his hands as Tak straddled his hips.

The female Irken ran a hand over his shivering antenna, soothing him. She proceeded to lick his lips slowly before pushing her tongue into his mouth. His own greeted hers upon it entering. The two tongues immediately began playfully wrestling. ZIM smiled at the pleasant feeling, running one of his hands up her arm to her face. He touched her soft cheek, caressing it gently. Tak broke away from the kiss, making him tilt his head to the side so she could have access to his delicious-looking neck. The girl started to pepper his skin there with light kissed and the occasional lick. ZIM moaned.

"Uuuh, Tak . . ."

"Shh, let me love you." Tak pushed ZIM down till he was laying on his back. The shorter Irken allowed her to do as she pleased. He didn't care who saw. He wasn't afraid to admit that his girlfriend practically owned his ass. Tak bit down on his neck then nibbled. A cold hand running up his shirt to fondle his small, soft chest. The icy feeling on his warm torso sent shivers coursing through his petite body. ZIM's own hands roamed her lower back, pressing her further into him. Their bodies rubbed against each other creating a delectable, electric, sensation between the two. ZIM moaned, closing his eyes in utter bliss. Nothing could spoil this moment, nothing except for an annoyingly familiar voice interrupting their playtime.

"You two do realize that you're laying in the middle of the rink, right?" Tak jumped at the voice and scrambled to get off of the little Irken beneath her. ZIM sat up straight, clearly embarrassed, but played it off as cool as possible.

"Uh, well yeah. PDA is turning out to be an acceptable thing nowadays." ZIM flushed at his lame excuse. "What do you want, Pur?" The violet-eyed man stood a before them, hands on hips, looking down disapprovingly. Purple pointed a thumb over his shoulder to what was going on behind him. ZIM peaked around the man to see Red holding his hand in pain and being comforted by Tak's mom.

"Red somehow managed to step on his own hand while wearing the skates. He's bleeding pretty bad so we're going home." Purple said, nonchalantly as if stupid incidents like that happened everyday . . . which they did. ZIM nodded looking to Tak who seemed to be disappointed that their alone time was cut short. ZIM heaved himself up, standing rather unbalanced on his feet. He kissed her cheek whispering,

"We can continue later."

**Epilogue by ZIM:**

You're always so patient. So good to me. I'd never have the patience to teach anyone something they'd probably not get on the first time. But you do! I guess it's because you love me. I'll never know why that is. You're smart and I'm an idiot! But then again . . . I am your idiot.


End file.
